1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device which operates an electronic device and inputs information therefrom by electrical signals, and an electronic device using the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 34 is a diagram which illustrates an example of a portable audio device having a remote control device (input device). A disc-shaped operating portion 1232 is provided on the top of housing of a portable audio device 1231 shown in the drawing, for performing switching operations using seesaw actions in a crossing direction. With the operating portion 1232, operations such as playback/stop for an audio disk, skipping (skip to the next tune), back-skipping (return to the previous tune) and so forth can be performed.
A remote control device R2 of the portable audio device 1231 includes an operating portion S2 for operating the portable audio device 1231, coated wires 1235 for audio signals connected to a case 1233 having the operating portion S2, a pair of earphones 1236 connected to one end portion of the coated wires 1235, and a cord-shaped coated wire 1238 having a plug 1237 on one end thereof attached to the case 1233. The coated wire 1238 is integrally formed with coated wires (not shown) for handling audio signals and taking signals from the operating portion S2.
The operating portion S2 includes the box-shaped case 1233 made up of a synthetic resin molding, and an operating member 1234 exposed from the case 1233 for performing switching operations using seesaw movement in a crossing direction, the same as the operating portion 1232. Accordingly, with the operating member 1234, operations the same as the operating portion 1232 equipped on the housing of the portable audio device 1231 can be performed.
The remote control device R2 is detachably attached to the portable audio device 1231 by inserting the plug 1237 into a jack portion of the portable audio device 1231 or extracting the plug 1237 therefrom. With regard to a commonly used feature of the above-described portable audio device 1231, the earphones 1236 are put in the ears of a user, with the portable audio device 1231 placed in a clothing pocket or a bag, and playback/stop operations of music can be performed with the operating portion S2 of the remote control device R2.
Moreover, the present assignee has proposed a remote control device having an operating member formed on flexible a cord-shaped exterior member as a remote control device applicable to portable audio devices (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-258078).
In recent years, there has been a trend toward downsizing with regard to remote control devices mounted on portable various types of electronic devices, not just portable audio devices. However, in the event that the remote control device R2 having the above-described configuration shown in FIG. 34 is downsized, consequently, the operating portion S2 is also downsized as well, and accordingly, the width and stroke length of the operating member 1234 which performs seesaw movement are reduced, leading to a problem in that operability deteriorates. Moreover, with regard to the operating portion S2, some operating portions have employed multiple button switches instead of the operating member 1234, and in such cases, deterioration of operability becomes more marked in the event of downsizing the operating portion.